It is known to provide a draw organizer in the form of trays which may typically be shaped to provide various compartments for the storage of objects. It is further known to provide stacking trays for draws, including arrangements wherein the upper of the trays is mounted for sliding movement to expose the contents of the lower tray. The means for mounting the upper tray for sliding movement may comprise track elements integrally formed with the sides of the drawer per se. For retro fitting of stacking sliding trays it is known to provide track elements which must be secured to the drawer sides. However, this necessitates reasonably precise measurement and location of the track elements, which may be beyond the competence of may persons. It also limited the maximum drawer width to which trays of any particular width may be fitted.
The structure of drawers in recent years is becoming increasingly complex, with a trend away from the use of wood toward metal and plastic materials. Often the draw support means is integrally formed with the drawer sides, which does not facilitate or permit the fitting of track elements thereto for the support of sliding trays.
It is an object of my invention to provide a storage rack for drawers which is supported independently of the drawers.